The Apartment
by Nessa's Night
Summary: Short  and due  sequel to 'Studying'. What happens to Remus and Sirius after that fateful day in their dormroom.


Author's Note (and disclaimer, do they still do those? It used to be so important for the disclaimer to wow people): This is a short sequel to Studying that popped in my head earlier today when I saw that someone had added said story to their favourites. I wrote Studying early 2004. That's 7 years ago (I was so young) so the style of writing may have changed a bit but I didn't practice my writing much since then. This fic in un-beta'ed. None of the characters or elements from 'Harry Potter' belong to me, of course. This story is not for making profit of any kind.

The Appartment by Nessa's Night (now more known under the name of Lady November)

There were boxes scattered all over the apartment. The walls were slated with yellowed, chipped paint and a fine layer of dust covered the counters and the floors. The windows in the living room were half covered with old drapes casting a soft red afternoon glow to it's surroundings. The single bedroom held a rusty bedframe with a no doubt creaky mattress and carpet that should've never existed in the first place.

The building was dirty and cheap, every corner filled with cobwebs and every floor board struggled noisily as soon as any weight was put on it.

It was perfect.

Since the fateful day at Hogwarts 3 years ago, Remus and Sirius had kept their relationship semi-hidden. Oh their friends were aware of their new-found intimacy, up to a certain point. Remus simply didn't feel like flaunting it out to the world. Already an outcast due to his condition, he didn't particularily feel like aggravating his case (and bringing his lover down with him) with other students or peers. Especially after the Snape incident.

So he and Sirius kept quiet, showing each other affectionate gestures every oppurtunity they could (and let's face it, sometimes when they shouldn't) and though time alone was pretty rare with such boisterous friends involved, they got through well enough.

It wasn't until they got caught at James and Lily's house in the smallest bedroom by the Mrs herself and her brand new baby (Coming back home from St-Mungo's) that it was decided. They had to do _something_. In fact, Harry would never know that on the day of his birth, his godparents had christened his room in such an unusual fashion. Lily had them swear to never tell. She was also the one that pleaded them to finally get a room. An actual one. In an apartment.

So this is how they ended up here.

Remus entered the fourth floor apartment with the very last box. James and Lily had been very understanding when he had been kicked out of his last apartment and had come to live with them and Sirius the past few months. It just wasn't easy to find a decent place to live when you were a werewolf. They had managed to secure this place based on the fact that Sirius was a black and that he would be paying rent.

He put the box on top of the pile next to the door, took off his shoes and went straight for the sofa, letting himself fall down on it with a sigh. He sank to the middle and rested his head. Sirius would be home soon, he had gone to get his motorcycle and would soon be home.

_Home_. Remus closed his eyes and smiled. Who would've known. They had a home. No matter that Voldemort was still rampaging madly, no matter that their friends were basically non-existant due to their three month old kid, no matter that the war had werewolves described as flesh-eating monsters and that he had to be locked in the basement cell every month due to lack of wolfsbane, Remus finally had a home.

He was just about to fall asleep when his ears picked up on his boyfriend's motorcycle drawing close. The full moon was approaching fast and Remus' senses were heightened. He decided to keep his eyes closed and wait for Sirius. It wasn't much of a hardship, pretending to be alseep. He was already exhausted as it was.

As Sirius went up the steps, Remus' nose wrinkled. Something didn't smell right. The closer his lover got, the more irritated he became. Sirius had his hand on the handle and as soon as he opened the door, a hot wave of jealousy went over Remus. Sirius carried the scent of a woman's perfume.

Someone else's scent.

As soon as the door closed, Remus sprang from the sofa, slammed Sirius into the door with both hands holding his wrists, his face sniffing Sirius' neck.

"Honey... I'm home?" Sirius tried weakly. Remus growled and continued his inspection, sniffing his way down from his neck to his chest and back up, looking at Sirius questioningly and... confused? The werewolf had overidden his senses but a small part of his brain recognized the threat as idle. The perfume smelled like Lily's. Sirius watched Remus' face as the recognition that it was Lily and not some unkown stranger start to settle down.

"Is this the welcome I'll get everytime I come home or is this a first time thing?" Sirius dared, arms still held firmly on each side of his face. Remus nuzzled his neck and started a trail of soft kisses. Sirius wanted to do the same but his hands were firmly held to the wall. Heat pooled down in Sirius' groin. Remus wasn't a scrawny teenager anymore. Sure he was still kind of scrawny as an adult but the wolf inside him had grown so much more powerful and Sirius couldn't help but drown in lust everytime Remus approached the full moon. He never actually said so outloud but Remus knew. He knew and he took advantage of that fact everytime he could. Sirius liked to be held down.

Remus started licking his way down to his lover's collarbone, relishing in every tiny noise and breath Sirius offered him, intent on taking the woman's scent away to replace it with his own. He bit at Sirius' skin making him yelp. At the hurt sound Remus lessened his grip on his lover's wrists and Sirius took advantage, getting his arms free so he could grab his boyfriend's shirt and bring their lips together in a crash. Remus crushed Sirius to the wall, drinking him in like cool water. His hands roamed his lover's body, pausing to rid him of his leather jacket and slip under his shirt, hands splaying across his chest. Sirius held him close, his tongue working wonders on the werewolf and his legs itching to wrap around him.

He could feel Remus through his jeans and he broke the kiss, his hands making their way down to Remus' trousers. Remus had other plans though and wasn't done with kissing but Sirius loved fighting back and it was no different even under these circumstances. In fact, it was so much better.

As Sirius' fingers worked on getting him rid of his pants, Remus captured his mouth and closed his eyes, his hands slithering their way to Sirius' hair, threading through the strands softly for a few seconds until he grabbed a fistful and pulled his head back, their lips disconnecting with a smack and "...ah!" from Sirius' beautiful mouth.

It caught him off balance, getting his hair pulled (and aroused him so much more) and he stumbled into the pile of boxes by the door, bringing them down with him along with his lover. Remus blushed as he ended on his boyfriend, his hands still tightly holding Sirius' hair and his legs in between his lover's. The need and desire to erase Lily's perfume from the picture had gone and all was left was an embarassed and blushing Remus, his trousers opened up and his erection straining against his underwear.

"...Hi" he murmured, smiling softly. Sirius grinned and lifted his head up to peck Remus on the mouth.

"Hey"

"I'm sorr-oohh..." Sirius's hand had slipped under the waistband of his underwear and was cupping his erection.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That's not fair!" Remus replied with a half indignated tone. He didn't stay indignated for long though, sinced Sirius had proceeded to chuck his own bottoms and pull Remus snug against him.

Remus looked at him with wide eyes and Sirius grinned. "I love that we're christening our entrance. How about we christen our living room" He gave a thrustand Remus closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"And we could do the kitchen next" Another thrust and Remus sucked his bottom lip in even more.

"And... the bathroom?" Remus moaned and grinned, slowly bringing his lips down to kiss Sirius.

Needless to say, they never got to any of the other rooms, let alone the bedroom. After getting dressed, Remus went over to the kitchen to unpack the nedcessary for tea as Sirius picked up the things that had fallen out of the boxes during their crash. He noticed that most of them were old things from school, picture albums, some textbooks and posters that they had kept. He smiled when he saw his quidditch magazines with a 'don't touch' sign posted on them. Just as he was putting everything in a neat pile on the coffee table (it was no use putting it back in the box) he noticed one of the school textbooks.

'_Why would Remus keep his transfiguration book... he didn't even like McGonagall's class that much_'

A familiar thought suddenly popped in his mind and he picked the textbook up. Checking to see if Remus was still in the kitchen, he opened the book to a random page and started reading.

'_James keeps asking me if I want to read his bloody quidditch magazine. I'm not that interested in the sport so why would I ever want to read articles, let alone a whole magazine dedicated to said sport? He's been acting weird lately... so has Sirius._

_I wish I could... no. That's impossible. I don't even know what I'm feeling yet-_' "Sirius? I can't find the teapot! Did we forget it?"

Sirius startled when Remus spoke and panicked a bit. This was Remus' _journal_! From their school days! How come he never knew that Remus kept a journal? He was curious and wanted to pry some more but he knew he didn't have much time.

"Euh... Why don't you try the box that says 'Bathroom'"

"...Seriously?"

"Don't ask."

He could hear Remus sigh as he went through another few boxes. Sirius sat down on the couch and flipped through another few pages.

'_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. I feel as if I should just say something, anything so I can go back to living a normal (or however normal it can be) life instead of worrying that Sirius finds out. I... I think it would be better for me to admit it to him and be rejected than continue living this way in denial, in stress. I can't help it. I think I... Maybe it would be better for me to just stop being friends with him. Get him angry... that might work? Hah... as if I could live without him._

_James and Peter got caught pranking the slytherins (again) and for once Sirius wasn't with them. They both have detention tonight-_ "Ha! Found it!" Remus' voice startled Sirius once more but he quickly returned to his reading.

'_They both have detention tonight and Sirius is no where to be seen. I bet he's trying to get them out of there. Now would be he perfect to tell him that I... I can write it. If I can't write it down, or even admit it to myself, how can I tell him? I..._

_I love him. I_

_You will _never_ guess what just happened! I'm blushing just thinking about it! I... We... I'm not too sure exactly _how_ it happened but Sirius kissed me! I kissed him! WE KISSED! He... well he just left the room and we didn't exactly get to talk but I'm pretty sure he wasn't disgusted. He dashed pretty quickly out of the room but I think had he stayed... I don't know what I would've done. Something I maybe would've regretted (or maybe not)._

_I'm probably grinning like an idiot. I can't help it! Oh when he kissed me for the- _"Sirius?"

Sirius froze, eyes wide and heart thumping as he heard Remus right behind him. He could hear the water boiling in the kitchen and he could _feel_ Remus' breath on his neck.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_?"

Sirius nervously chuckled and gulped, managing to squeak out a few words.

"Studying Transfiguration?"


End file.
